


Legacy

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood, F/M, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), Violence, flashbacks to kylo ren, the assassin's creed au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: "He doesn’t know how long he’s been there. Maybe a couple of months. It feels like a hundred years. Or maybe that was how many lives he’s lived, forced as he’s been to lay down in their cursed machine and experience a millennia of his ancestors until the First Order found the one they’d wanted.Kylo Ren. The Creed’s greatest Assassin. The First Order’s greatest enemy. A thousand years before Ben Solo was born, before he even knew the First Order existed, before he realized he was the last of the guardians of the world’s greatest secrets, Kylo Ren had hidden one of those secrets, smuggled it away from the First Order before they could use it to destroy the world as they knew it. For a thousand years the Apple had remained hidden, protected by the Creed. Lost to the memory of the world."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> An Assassin's Creed au and me experimenting with present tense. Have fun!

He doesn’t know how long he’s been there. Maybe a couple of months. It feels like a hundred years. Or maybe that was how many lives he’s lived, forced as he’s been to lay down in their cursed machine and experience a millennia of his ancestors until the First Order found the one they’d wanted. 

Kylo Ren. The Creed’s greatest Assassin. The First Order’s greatest enemy. A thousand years before Ben Solo was born, before he even knew the First Order existed, before he realized he was the last of the guardians of the world’s greatest secrets, Kylo Ren had hidden one of those secrets, smuggled it away from the First Order before they could use it to destroy the world as they knew it. For a thousand years the Apple had remained hidden, protected by the Creed. Lost to the memory of the world. 

For a thousand years the First Order searched. They sought the Apple and killed anyone who stood in their way. In the Animus, Ben felt his ancestors die. Felt it like his own death. Until none remained but one. 

And now the First Order nearly had the Apple in its grasp. With Ben’s ancestral memories of Kylo Ren they were edging ever closer to its location. 

He couldn’t stop it.

* * *

A cloaked figure climbs the tower to reach the highest parapet, intent on surveying the city, mapping out the land. The wind tries its best to dismount him but the figure clings to the smooth stone like a spider on the hunt. His booted feet defy all sense to find footholds and push him ever closer toward his destination. 

An eagle announces her arrival with a familiar scream and he smiles from beneath his hood. Fingers made strong by years of training and experience grip the stone and he leans away from its surface, turning his head to look down. 

He's hovering a hundred feet from the earth, already high enough that should he fall he would surely perish. The wind ruffles his dark robes, admitting defeat with the caress. He feels no fear, no hesitancy. He merely turns his head back toward the sky and continues his climb. 

He does not stop again until he reaches the top. 

A bright blue sky greets him as he summits the tower, nary a cloud in sight. The eagle soars around him, her sharp eyes observing him as he steps onto a wood plank that juts out beyond the tower, slow and deliberate, kneeling as he moves to displace his weight. 

The city of Mecca lays before him, bare to his keen sight and keener senses. Situated outside the city walls to the east is the First Order encampment. He can see the fires of Snoke’s army sending up dark smoke and polluting the once-clear air.

Kylo Ren’s dark eyes narrow on the camp. He knows what they’re after. The same thing he seeks. He needs to find it first. Everything depends on it. 

* * *

His father had been right. Ben should never have left home. That’s how the First Order had found him.

He’d been drowning his sorrows and self-pity in whiskey at the bar where he worked when they took him. He’d just waltzed out with them, grinning like an idiot. 

Then a cloth sack had gone over his head and he’d woken up in a cold, sterile room with a pounding headache. 

His mother would have been so disappointed. 

****

The past was drifting into his conscious in what Mitaka had called the Bleeding Effect. Ben had begun to move and feel like Kylo Ren. He could do unimaginable things with his body: climb impossible heights, out think the smartest enemy, move faster than he’d ever thought possible. Yet he was trapped. Caged behind a reinforced bulletproof transparent wall. A lab rat monitored by researchers hellbent on finding all his secrets, all his weaknesses. They’d prodded and poked his body and his mind until there was nothing private left to him. 

The Bleeding Effect was a side effect of the Animus. Perfectly natural, Mitaka said. Natural, at least, for those subjected to the high doses of radiation and mind-fucking drugs that went along with being experimented on.

But feeling like Kylo Ren physically wasn’t the only thing bleeding into his mind. 

Ben had started to dream of _her_ outside the Animus _._

* * *

_Soft and sweet she writhes against him, her sighs and moans filling his ears and drowning him in unrivaled joy. The taste of her sweat on his tongue as he kisses his way down her body is like nectar from the gods. She fills his every sense, his heart, his soul. He is hers. She is his. Eternally._

_A plea that travels across the ages, through space and time, drifts through his mind._

**_If everything is permitted, let it be so._ **

* * *

“I see her.” Ben murmurs. Mitaka frowns and stops halfway through inserting the needle - filled with the near-deadly concoction that hurtles Ben into Kylo Ren’s memories - into Ben’s arm. 

“See who?”

“Kira.” Ben swallows. “I see her in my dreams.”

“It’s the Bleeding Effect, Solo.” Mitaka assures him, as kindly as a First Order technician could. “Just like everything else.” He presses the needle into Ben’s vein and switches on the flow. Ben watches in resignation as the clear mixture makes its way toward his bloodstream. 

Mitaka steps away to the console that controls the Animus. “It’ll be over soon.” He promises as Ben’s eyes drift closed, the drugs and whirring of the Animus drawing him into the pool of his ancestral memories. “We’re close.”

* * *

_Careful_.

The word repeats itself through Kylo’s mind as he takes slow, calculated steps along the narrow path of the cliff face. 

_Just a little further. Just… there!_

His destination reveals itself as he rounds a craggy bend: a cave. To one who did not know it existed, they would assume it to be a narrow crack in the rock, but to Ren and his brothers, it is a haven. A secret hideaway to be used under the most dire of circumstances. 

Kylo feels at the round object in the pouch at his side. Never has there been a more dire circumstance than this. 

_It will be safe here. Only my brothers and sisters will know._

He clenches his jaw and disappears into the dark opening.

* * *

Ben shoots up in bed. Alarms blare overhead, announcing something new, something that pumps his body full of adrenaline. Red light fills his room. The emergency lights. The power to the facility has been cut. 

The First Order is under attack. 

Urgency pushes him off the bed and toward the transparent walls that have him trapped. He presses his palms to the cold surface and tries to see through the red-tinged darkness that envelopes the hallway outside. 

A shadow comes into view, then another, and another. All three figures stand in the hallway, hooded faces staring into Ben’s cage. The middle figure gestures at the other two and they disappear from Ben’s view.

The remaining person stands there, face hidden in red shadow. They stare at him as he gazes back, holding his breath. Ben gets the sense that they’re observing him and he shivers. 

“Who are you?” he calls. “What’s going on?”

The figure tilts their head. They can hear him but they don’t answer. Ben scowls and pounds at the glass. 

“What’s happening? Why are the emergency lights on?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

Ben yelps and whirls in search of the female voice that had just appeared behind him. He finds himself facing a short Asian woman with round cheeks and a dimpled grin. The clothes she’s wearing remind him of a more modern version of the Creed’s clothing: a dark brown coat with a hood that’s off now but up would definitely cover her dark eyes and leave her entire face in shadow. Finishing off the ensemble are practical boots and dark, breathable pants.

“How’d you… what…?” He knows he’s not making sense but how the _fuck_ did she get in?

“Through that.” She points up and Ben follows her finger to see a hole in the ceiling of his cell that hadn’t been there before. 

“Oh.”

She reaches over and wraps a hand around his wrist. “C’mon. We have to go.”

He resists. He’s just supposed to trust her? If he’s learned anything, it’s that blind trust gets him locked in a glass room like a lab rat. “Wait, who are you?”

She smiles. “Your salvation.”

****

The woman leads him through the ducts - a harrowing experience due to his size - and into the hall. The figure in white is still waiting. Ben sees they’re a woman as well but when she lifts her head to meet his gaze, he finds himself face to face with a ghost. 

“Kira.” He breathes. “You… I saw you die…” She had. Long ago. He’d held her broken body in his arms as Kylo Ren. Despite Kylo’s entreaty, he and Kira had not been fated to be together. Not in that lifetime.

The woman tilts her head to the side, her brows knitting together in a frown. “My name is Rey.” She says in a British accent that warms him with a familiarity he shouldn’t have. 

But of course. She couldn’t possibly be Kira. “Sorry,” he looks away, his hands moving to hold his head, his true self and Kylo Ren warring again for dominance, sending pain lancing from his head down his spine. “It’s from the Animus. You look… you look like her…”

“I don’t know who you mean, but we have go to go.” She grabs his arm and tugs him forward but Ben remains rooted to the spot. 

“The First Order knows where it is.” He announces grimly. “I couldn’t stop it. They know where the Apple is.” 

Rey stops and turns an almost feral look on him. “Then we’ll stop them.”

****

He senses them before he sees them; hears their heartbeats before they step into view. 

The bullet hits the wall behind where his head had been seconds before. He’d dodged it. As if physics didn’t exist at all. 

Ben’s chest heaves as he stares at the smoking hole that would have been in his head. It has to be the Bleeding Effect. He knows it. There isn’t a lot of time to marvel at the realization, though, because from the darkness emerge the First Order’s guards, armed to the teeth and aiming their weapons at Ben and the small group of Assassins.

Shots fire and all hell breaks loose.

He looks about and sees the others struggling with the guards. Rey is… amazing. Her moves are so fast Ben has a hard time keeping up and when she strikes with her hidden blade she leaves no survivors. 

The time for watching comes to a swift and bruising end when another First Order guard rams headfirst into Ben’s gut, slamming them both into the wall. 

Ben crumples to the ground, dazed, and the guard takes the opportunity to come at him again. But as the guard raises his weapon to bring it down on Ben’s head, instincts he didn’t know he had - reflexes born from ages of blood and struggle - awaken, and, despite the aching protest of his body, he moves. 

_Block with the right arm; left, parry; duck; sweep the leg; fist to the face._

The guard goes down in five seconds flat and Ben stands over their prone body, more stunned than before. 

Had he really done that?

He stares at his hands as if he doesn’t know what they are. He doesn’t recognize them as being built for something other than bartending. He closes his fists with a fresh sense that something is still missing. His forearms feel too light, too empty. 

“I think you’ll need this,” Rey tosses a bundle wrapped in cloth at him and he catches it. It’s heavier than he expects but at the same time his blood thrums through his veins, as if his body can sense what’s inside. The others are cleaning their weapons; all the First Order guards are down and blood trickles down the hallway in a slow river. But Ben only has eyes for the weapon hidden in the cloth. 

The Hidden Blade. The Assassin’s primary defense and instrument. He releases a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

“Put it on.” She says. “More are coming.”

Ben works his jaw and seconds later he’s tightening the last leather strap of the blade to his arm. Now it’s right; now he is complete. 

“I’m ready,” he says. Rey’s mouth lifts in a hint of a smile he wants to see the full version of and she nods before darting down the hallway. The others follow suit and Ben is right behind them, heart pounding and blood pumping in a way he hasn’t known before. 

For the first time in his sorry life, he feels alive. 


End file.
